Come Back to Me
by Ethereal Dawn
Summary: What really went through Christians head during opening night for Spectacular! Spectacular! at the Moulin Rouge. *Warning! Contains Spoilers*


Come Back to Me  
author: christina  
rating: pg-13  
disclaimer: I do not own anyone, they all belong to baz (unfortunately, otherwise christian would be mine in a flash ;) )  
summary: What really went through Christians head during Opening Night for Spectacular! Spectacular! at the Moulin Rouge *Warning* contains SPOILERS for the end of the movie so if you haven't seen it yet, watch it first then come back :D  
A/N: when the writing is in /slashes/ that is what christian is thinking, when it is in italics, that is satine singing bold is both of them together (ok are you confused yet?)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She laid there looking up at me, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"No, Christian, don't…" she said.   
  
"This woman is yours now," I said to the Duke while throwing the money from trading in my precious typewriter down at her. "I've paid my whore. I owe you nothing and you're nothing to me. Thank you...for curing me, of my ...ridiculous obsession...with love." I could barely get the words out. I stormed off the stage and left even Zidler with a look of shock on his face.   
  
/How could she deceive me?/ I thought, /After all we've been through, ah yes, of course, it was silly of me to think that she could ever fall in love with someone like me./   
  
As I walked by the Duke, I looked him in the eye for a moment and my anger just rose,  
  
/Damn bastards lucky I don't punch that smug look off his face right now./  
  
I was almost out the door when I heard a crash and Toulouse shouted  
  
"THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN, IS JUST TO LOVE….AND BE LOVED...IN RETURN!"  
I stopped walking when I heard Satine's heels on the stage as she got up.  
  
/You can't start crying now, you have to at least be outside the Rouge./ All of a sudden I heard a voice, the voice I fell in love with just a few months earlier.  
  
Never knew...I could….feel….like this…..  
  
/Did she still love me? No it can't be, she would never have hurt me like this, all she is a courtesan, paid to make me believe that she loves me./  
  
Like I've never seen, the sky before…..  
  
/Satine, don't do this to me. Not our song, this is the lovers secret song. You said you didn't love me. I wasn't good enough, love isn't all you needed, material possesions are obviously more important to you./  
  
Want to vanish, inside your kiss….  
  
I thought back ot our first kiss inside the Elephant, the night I first taught her to really love. I thought back to all the kisses we shared, vanishing into our own little world with each one.  
Everyday I'm loving you more and more…..  
  
My lip began to quiver so I took another slow step towards the door. I had to get out of here. Away from Satine, away from Zidler, away from the Moulin Rouge!   
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear, it sings…  
  
/Your heart sings for the Duke, she can't possibly be singing this song to me. We are not "the lovers" anymore./  
  
Come back to me and forgive everything!  
  
/It can't be, she can't possibly be asking for my forgiveness, but how I want to hold her in my arms once again, I still love her, should I follow my heart?...Christian! Snap out of it! After how much she's hurt you…./  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring….  
  
/Yes they certainly do,spring, when I believed we were truly in love and everythign was right in the world, and now how suddenly it became winter, you've broke my heart into pieces and left me alone. Love is not a game where you can toy around with other people's feelings!/  
  
But I love you...until the end...of time….  
  
/She does love me! She reall wants me to come back. I have to say something, I can't just leave her there…/  
  
"Come what may…." Everybody turned and looked at me in complete shock surprised I was still   
standing there.  
  
"Come what may…." Adrenaline began rushing through my body as I started back towards the stage.  
"Come what may …" I started speeding up as a smile crossed my face. I saw the Duke squirming in his seat out of the corner of my eye as I walked past him. "Come what may…" I climbed back onto the stage and took her hands in mine.  
  
"I will love you, I will love you until my dying day, oh come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying…." I was in Heaven once again, spring has arrived! Suddenly Toulouse came swinging down out of nowhere  
  
"Christian! He's got a gun!"  
  
/What?/ I thought / Who has a gun? Oh I don't care, I have Satine/ Then I heard the click of a gun   
getting ready to shoot.  
  
"He's trying to kill you!" The crowds went wildadn I turned my head to look just as our friend the narcoleptic Argentinean came bursting through the door, probably having just woken up, and he scared the heck out of me.  
  
"No problems! Get back to work!" All of a sudden there was a scream and a lot of commotion behind us and a gun came flying out to the front of the stage. /What is going on?/  
  
  
  
Toulouse just came down the steps and started singing  
  
"No matter what you say...na na na na…..the show is heading our way….na na na na…" The rest of us started joining in  
  
"You've got to stand your ground, for freedom, beauty, truth and love!" part of the cast went off continuing that song when Satine broke out singing  
  
"One day I'll fly…." I was in such a state of euphoria holding her hand in mine that I hardly realized I had started singing  
  
"My gift is my song…." We went on like that when all of a sudden a gun came flying through the air and landed in the aisle. the Duke had begun to walk away but I saw him turn around and pick up the gun and start heading straight for me. /I don't care, at least I'm going to happy…/ Out of nowhere Zidler popped up and nailed the Duke right in the nose sending the gun flying out the window and the Duke onto the floor. Everyone on the stage began singing together as we had rehearsed  
  
"I will love you, come what may! Yes I will love you! Come what may, I will love you…" All of a sudden I was being lifted up and flower petals were falling all aorund us,  
  
"Until my dying day!" We were put back down on the stage and the curtains closed. I gave her a quick kiss and took her hand, leading her off the stage to go back to my flat. Everyone was smiling and laughing as te crowd parted so we could get through, when all of a sudden I heard her gasp and begin to cough. I grabbed her,  
  
"Satine! Satine! Whats the matter, whats the matter?" I whispered to her while bringing her down to the floor. "Satine what's the matter? Oh my god, oh my god." She coughed again and I saw blood coming form the corners of her mouth. "Somebody get some help!"   
  
"Chocholat, fetch the doctor." Zidler said  
  
"I'm sorry Christian, I'm dying" she said to me.  
  
"You'll be alright, you'll be alright"  
  
"You have to….let...me go…. let me go. Just hold...me, hold me."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You've got to go on Christian." I cried, holding her close to me, then looked back into her eyes.  
  
"Can't go on without you."  
  
"You've got so much to give." I wiped my face /No Satine, you can't die, not here, not like this you can't leave me like this…/  
  
"Tell..our...story."  
  
"No…." I shook my head, tears pouring down my face.  
  
"Yes, promise me...promise me. I will…..I'll always….be with you…"  
I kissed her through my tears and she died, /I can't believe it, this can't be happening/ I presed her against my chest and rocked her now lifeless body back and forth and began wailing. I could hear everyone crying, Zidler, Marie, Toulouse, /Now what am I going to do? I can't go on with out you, I can't go on…../ 


End file.
